Talk:Rasengan/Archive 2
Rasengan Inspiration I have thought of something. How could Minato create Rasengan by observing the tailed beast ball when he only saw it once, at a day of his death. Even if he invented it at the day when he saw the TBB (Which is impossible since he mastered it in 3 years) there's no way he could tell Jiraya about it. Could it be that Minato fought the 9 tails before the incident when fighting Madara? --<<-Rage->> (talk) 20:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Who said he didn't see Kushina use it before? She had great control over the fox. Jacce | Talk | 20:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Who said he didn't see any of the other eight tailed beasts use a Tailed Beast Ball? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::She had great control, but I don't believe that a person like she would ever fully transform into fox. We also know that Nine tails isn't the guy who would let you transform and use such a jutsu. What I believe is that the Rasengan isn't similar to TBB because Minato observed it, it could be that it is just a coincidence. --<<-Rage->> (talk) 20:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, by the time of Minato, every tailed beast was sealed as far as I know. --<<-Rage->> (talk) 20:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sealed where? By Akatsuki? That wasn't until several years later. Into a jinchuriki? All the more reason why he'd see it in action; ninja wars and whatnot. ~SnapperT '' 20:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Were there any Jinjurickis that could totally control their beasts at the time? Sure, Killer Bee could be one, but I highly doubt. --<<-Rage->> (talk) 20:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Killer B, Yagura, possibly Yugito or her predecessor. You don't have to have complete control over your tailed beast to be able to transform into it and used the Tailed Beast Ball. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Nine-tails Influence Should we mention that due to Naruto Sealing off the nine-tails chakra into a separate part of his body, he currently cannot access any of his tailed forms, thus like Flapping Chidori, Demon Fox Rasengan is presumed unusable? Questionaredude (talk) 21:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Not really, the chakra is still in Naruto, and he has better access to it than he had before. We saw him trying to transform into the Nine-Tails, the reason he can't isn't related to the chakra, but with the cooperation with the Nine-Tails. Omnibender - Talk - 21:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::So what about saying, "Due to the Nine-tails ceasing to cooperate with Naruto, the Demon Fox Rasengan is presumed unusable"?Questionaredude (talk) 21:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::That kind of statement is unnecessary. To add that would be to add that Kakuzu can't use elemental jutsu he doesn't have the hearts for anymore, that Sasori can't use the abilities of puppets he doesn't have anymore, that A cannot play pattycake with hands he doesn't have anymore. The wiki covers any point in the series, not just the most recent material. ''~SnapperT '' 02:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Literal English "Spiraling Sphere" or "Spiralling Sphere"?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Spiralling, of course. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Rasengan rotation directions It has been noted that rasengan is more efective if it is spined in one direction but as it seems it is spined in multi directions.Why is this? --Madman361 (talk) 22:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Movie Only? Should there be a "(Movie Only)" listing under the derived jutsus like Seven-Colored Rasengan or Tornado Rasengan? *And on a side note: Would putting a "(Game Only)" listing be overbearing? Questionaredude (talk) 23:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Movie and game jutsu children aren't suppose to display on an anime/manga jutsu, when those movie/game pages are purged it will look like it should. SimAnt 23:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Picture Just throwing this out there... thats an image from part II of a jutsu from part I. - SimAnt 01:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Bump. SimAnt 23:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::You want it changed? '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 23:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::That's the idea.--Cerez365™☺ 23:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) black "positive" and white "negative" Its from the article. Is this a mistake?-- (talk) 21:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, that's what the manga said. Omnibender - Talk - 21:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Rasengan Shadow Okay, I know this isn't really important, but like look at the shadow of the Rasengan (the one on the main Rasengan page with it in Naruto's hand)..it's in the shape of a...well, judge for yourself. ~KuroRai~ 00:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) This page is here is for suggestions not 6th grade humor, ok? Cda081799 (talk) 06:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Planetary Rasengan Is named twice in the derived jutsu list.Umishiru (talk) 03:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Rasengan? Is this a plothole? If Naruto's shadow clones form the rasengan and the original merely provides chakra, and shadow clones transfer what they know to the original, shouldn't naruto have already learned how to do rasengan by himself?--GundamFun711 (talk) 23:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :No. He uses shadow clones or chakra arms to form a shell for the Rasengan and compress it.--''Deva '' 23:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::And all the experience he earns from it is essentially making the Rasegan with more than one set of hands, which doesn't help him get better at making it with one hand. If he did the Multiple Shadow Clone training with each clone trying to make the Rasengan with one hand, then it might work. Omnibender - Talk - 23:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I think he can make a Rasengan with his own 2 hands and outside of his power modes. But this way it's faster.--Elveonora (talk) 23:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) No. If he had, that would have been something Kishi would have given a bit of focus on. Anyway, to answer the question, no it isn't a plot hole. All that the clones do is form the Rasengan the way that Naruto does it, thus the experience the provide is how to perform that method better. Skitts (talk) 23:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Naruto simply doesn't have to aptitude to create the Rasengan with one hand, that much has been stated. Else I don't think he'd have taught Konohamaru how to do it with a clone.--Cerez365™ 23:53, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That's stupid plothole then ... he has enough chakra control to be the only human able to balance yin/yang/natural chakras thus first to master Sage Mode. He is the one that completed Rasengan. He can do and mantain combination transformation. Looks like he can do some sealing techniques as well. I just cant see how the main and overpowered character can't do a Rasengan in one hand or at least to perform it with 2 hands without shadow clones or power modes. Are you sure he was never shown using Rasengan without help of shadow clones and power modes ?--Elveonora (talk) 00:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. With the exception of the futile attempts during his initial stages (vs Tsunade) there's no cannon media with him doing that.--Cerez365™ 00:09, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I see, thanks. Then I will have to live with that he is weak T_T --Elveonora (talk) 00:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) First, we still have no confirmation that Yin and Yang actually refer to physical and mental energy rations. Second, what Naruto does to create Sage chakra is a change in the chakra's composition, he's not manipulating the chakra like one would in, say, medical ninjutsu. And just because Naruto is the only known true Sage, that doesn't mean he's the only one. Fukasaku says that the marks of true Sages are the eyes, how would he know that if no human had ever mastered Sage Mode before? Toads already have those eyes. There could have been others before him, who have died already. What Naruto did to Rasengan was to put another aspect of changing the nature of the chakra, that still doesn't have to do with what is known as chakra control. Omnibender - Talk - 00:25, December 9, 2011 (UTC) No offence but hope you are not being serious.Not eyes, the pigment around eyes.--Elveonora (talk) 00:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I think the person's eyes themselves are also an indication. Also it was never said Naruto was the only Sage- Fukasaku said he bore the mark of a "true" Sage and said "compared to Jiraiya..." there were more than likely others that have walked the Path of a Sage (in this sense). I actually respect the fact that Naruto still cannot produce a Rasengan with one hand. It gives me a sense of familiarity- knowing where he's coming from and also remembering that he has no skill with stuff like that. Not because he's powerful is it going to mean that he's somehow improved his finesse with intricate skills like those.--Cerez365™ 00:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Toads also have some pigmentation around the eyes, the marks around Shima and Fukasaku's eyes don't change when they're in Sage Mode, so to know that those are marks of a true Sage, other humans must have mastered Sage Mode in the past as well. Omnibender - Talk - 01:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Well if the eyes itself are an indication, then Gamakichi is s Sage as well. I remember Fukasaku stating the pigment around eyes are mark of a true sage. And you are right Omni, looks that way. About yin/yang stuff, I think there's nothing more to add. Thinking that yin/yang and physical and mental/spiritual energies are 2 different things is silly since it was always referred to them as so. The OP's point being is that Naruto used Rasengan dozens of times and that he still creates more and more powerful and complex versions. The experience from Shadow Clones helped him to learn how to change chakra into wind nature. After creating that many shadow clones in the series, he should be able to perform Rasengan already without their aid and outside of power-up. So saying he can't is silly. It was said his usage of Rasengan has surpassed the previous users, so thinking he can't do it like Jiraiya is weird. Where was it stated that Sage Mode or Kyubi Mode helps him to make Rasengan with less arms ? I think we have seen Naruto using normal Rasengan in Sage Mode without Shadow Clones, attributing it to him being in Sage Mode is stupid since it should be even more difficult for him with even more chakra control required. I think him using shadow clones to create Rasengan is not due to him being unable to himself, but because its his style after that many years. More arms = faster.--Elveonora (talk) 01:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) This is becoming a forum, the original question was answered so lets move on.--''Deva '' 01:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Why' isn't Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan in the infobox? Ultimatex (talk) 23:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Because a technique infobox only shows up to "grandparent techniques". That one is derived from a "grandparent technique", so it doesn't show up. Omnibender - Talk - 23:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Tornado Rasengan Can the Tornado Rasengan added to the infobox.Ultimatex (talk) 12:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :No. Movie and game techniques do not show up as derived techniques in infoboxes of anime and manga technques and characters. Omnibender - Talk - 13:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Name Just curious, this has probably been brought up previously, but why is this page, along with Chidori, referred to by it's romanized name, and not the literal translation of the Kanji? I sort of get it for the Mangekyo jutsus (E.g. Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi) due to the Shinto references, but why are both Rasengan and Chidori referred to as such? Why should the pages not be called "Spiralling Sphere" and "One Thousand Birds"? Again, I'm sure this has been brought up at a previous point in time. --Chitalian8 02:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Probably due to those names being used in the english versions of the anime and manga so they are more recognisable than the literal translation. TricksterKing (talk) 03:00, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Because they are most well known by just their Japanese names. Almost all translations never use their translated names.--''Deva '' 03:02, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :^^ What he said. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 03:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) From a familiarity standpoint, I understand: People know what the Rasengan is more than they know what the Spiralling Sphere is. However, why should we not keep consistency with the rest of the Jutsu articles? I'm just trying to be consistent. Chitalian8 14:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) They are simply just the exception to that rule. All the translations use the romanisation instead of the literal translation and they are essentially the signature techniques of the two foremost characters in the series. The bigger problem came along in trying to translate their derivative abilities. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:17, April 18, 2012 (UTC) One handed rasengan revisited In the movie Blood Prison Naruto does the rasengan one handed if i'm not mistaken --Mongrel Shadow (talk) 00:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :In that same movie, Naruto knew B, yet the Invasion of Pain apparently never happened and they aren't fighting a war. He was also apparently going to die with the greatest medical ninja in the world and her two pupils one foot away from him. He also managed to use the Hiding with Camouflage Technique without the cursed seal burning and have a shuriken and wire string even though they searched him. The movie has no bearing on the storyline whatsoever.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Kakashi's Chidori It says "Kakashi Hatake tried to add his lightning element to his Rasengan, but was unable to and explains that he created the Chidori and Lightning Cutter instead," maybe this is just my opinion, but didn't Kakashi just copy the Rasengan with Sharingan? If he did, that would mean he created Chiordi before he learnt the Rasengan which I think is what happened even if he didn't copy it. (talk) 14:23, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Kakashi developed chidori before getting Sharingan --Salil (talk) 14:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Minato taught Kakashi the Rasengan as far as I remember, but couldn't add a Chakra Nature so developed the Chidori. This was all before he got the Sharingan though. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::It was never really said how exactly Kakashi learnt the Rasengan but he was unable to finish he sensei's work and couldn't add his nature manipulation(s) to the Rasengan successfully.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Misspellings "Spiraling" does not have two "l's" in it, nor does stabilize have an extra "s." --Belial Edge (talk) 17:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :This wiki uses British English, so yes they do.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Oh...nevermind. Sorry about that. --Belial Edge (talk) 07:28, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Super Ultimate Rasengan How come you don't have "Super Ultimate Rasengan" listed in the "Derived Jutsu" section? --Dethklok91 (talk) 05:56, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Movie and video game techniques don't appear in those lists, unless the parent technique itself appears only in movie or game. Omnibender - Talk - 12:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Power Ok so I remember seeing somewhere in an episode of Naruto Shippuden of the Rasengan's color changing and it was explained a few moments later that that can create it's power. Is this true?--SQR24 (talk) 03:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you rephrase it please?--Elveonora (talk) 15:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) May have been referring to Wind Release: Rasengan. --Questionaredude (talk) 15:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) super odama rasengan which rasengan is this and how is it different then the others? asking because its in volume 59 but couldn't find it on here, kinda tired so probably over looked it on here.--J spencer93 (talk) 05:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan (talk) 01:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Disadvantages I know someone will delete this if I don't explain it here first. In the anime rasengan has exploded twice. Once in Naruto episode 144 at about 7 minutes from the end and 16 minutes from the start when he tried to hit the Legendary Stupid Brothers with it. And again in Naruto Shippuden episode 234 at about 8:17 from the end and about 15:24 from the start when Konohamaru tried to hit Temari with it. So no one delete it.(Evilpuppy (talk) 03:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC)) What Studio Pierrot does with Rasengan is unbelievable, they parodied it enough as is. From him throwing it in Part I. to it not dealing any fatal damage when used on feminine or otherwise strange looking filler villains and as of late giant rasenshuriken which was clearly big wind release: rasengan, look at chidori/raiki too. But long story short, I don't think the "disadvantages" sub-section is necessary--Elveonora (talk) 10:15, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough (Evilpuppy (talk) 04:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Parent vs Related Minato based this technique off of the Tailed beast ball so shouldn't it be a parent value? (Evilpuppy (talk) 05:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC)) :A parent technique is for when a technique is directly from another. For example, Shadow Clone Technique is the parent of Multiple Shadow Clones Technique. The Rasengan was designed off the principle of the Tailed Beast Ball, but not from it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'''TheUltimate3]] (talk) 11:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Finally! One-handed Rasengan (no clones or KCM) is now canon? --Questionaredude (talk) 06:53, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I feel with ya, but that belongs elsewhere ^_--Elveonora (talk) 10:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::He might have done it during invasion of Pain though. I don't recall clones in Gamabunta's mouth when he finished the Animal Path. He couldn't make more clones, otherwise he'd disrupt the ones at Myobokuzan. Omnibender - Talk - 00:28, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Keep in mind though that Naruto was in Sage Mode when he performed it. Blackchaos27 (talk) 01:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Same thing that happened in this week's chapter, and senjutsu chakra is harder to make than regular chakra. Balancing three energies instead of two. Omnibender - Talk - 01:57, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Naruto hadn't exceeded his limit of Kage Bunshin when he finished off Animal Realm. As for this week's chapter, there was a short window of opportunity in which Naruto could have quickly made and dispersed a Kage Bunshin to form the Rasengan we see already completed on the following page. Basically, we have to see Naruto making a Rasengan with a single hand, not holding/attacking with an already completed one. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 07:47, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Why is it so hard to believe? It was a regular Rasengan. His chakra control must have improved greatly, even if an assumption, it's logical: * Sage Mode training, balance of 3 energies * Kurama's chakra no longer disrupt his own * Perfect chakra transfer technique etc. it's really not unbelievable. Minato can do it as well and Jiraiya even could form two Rasengans at once with 1 hand each--Elveonora (talk) 11:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Because it is an assumption that has been made numerous times in the past along with claims of improved chakra control, and proved false when Naruto finally made the statement of requiring a Kage Bunshin in Chapter 519. Before and after that point, there have been so many instances of fans hastily assuming that Naruto's finally able to form a Rasengan with a single hand based on sudden cuts to panels like this; panels of Naruto holding, or attacking with a completed Rasengan. This doesn't change anything. Wait until we see the guy forming one with a single hand in base, or Sage Mode before passing it off as canon. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 12:19, August 8, 2013 (UTC) This is defiantly new, since Naruto needed a shadow clone to make a Rasengan all the way up to the final battle with the Deva Path. One clone made a Rasengan while the other threw him. Omega64 (talk) 13:07, August 8, 2013 (UTC) So when exactly will there be enough evidence in the manga that he can use it with one hand? It feels like some ppl are waiting for Naruto to say, "Yes, I can finally use Rasengan with one hand!" or something. --Questionaredude (talk) 14:45, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think anyone is denying he just performed it with one hand, its just we are having trouble finding out when he finally accomplished it, if Sage Mode played a part, and if he can do it in base form now to. We just need to see more is all. Omega64 (talk) 14:49, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Er... I''' just denied it, two replies above. :P Naruto has only used it with one hand during his Jinchuuriki transformations, in which the Kyuubi chakra handles the work his additional hand(s) would have under normal circumstances. In "base", and Sage Mode, all claims of his ability to do so have been based on examples no different from what we saw in this week's chapter: cuts to panels of Naruto holding or attacking with a '''completed Rasengan. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 15:17, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ... Well. The word "selective" comes to mind for some reason. You guys really can't wait until we see him making one? —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 04:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, if you look at the page before he's holding the Rasengan, it appears he is still getting ready to go into Sage Mode. I'm pretty sure he did a 1-hand Rasengan on the next page. Even Sasuke (who's beside him) seems surprised to see him holding it. Joshbl56 13:33, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::All we can see is his grimace, prior to two panels in which Obito has enough time to wrap up his trash-talking, and Tobirama takes note of Naruto's Sage Mode—more than enough time for him to have quickly whipped up and dispersed a Kage Bunshin to assist with the Rasengan's Keitai Henka. Sasuke(and Minato) don't take notice of Naruto until he speaks up. Like I said before, this is no different from all the other prior instances in which readers have assumed that Naruto's made a Rasengan with a single hand, without the assistance of the Kyuubi's chakra. Do we really need another 519 to debunk all of this after the impression's already been made? Or do we simply wait until we get a clear view of Naruto actually forming a Rasengan with a single hand to definitively detail it as canon? ::If you guys have become this leisurely with your policy on speculation, I'd be more than happy to start campaigning for the dōryoku of Sasuke's right Mangekyō Sharingan to be changed again, based on the evidence that's accumulated over the years. :P —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 16:24, August 11, 2013 (UTC) We can wait I guess... if he indeed knows how to make it single-handely, he sure will do again in the future--Elveonora (talk) 16:25, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Update I think this page could use some updating, don't you? Justin Holland (talk) 01:03, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :What is there to be updated?--Elveonora (talk) 14:15, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah not really specific there.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:17, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Maybe Six Paths Sage Technique Influence, maybe? Justin Holland (talk) 00:30, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Why? [[User:WindStar7125|'''''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 01:41, August 13, 2014 (UTC) That's not an update though. We should consider upgrades only actual improvements to the concept of the technique, not added flavors.--Elveonora (talk) 10:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Image change? Is it okay if we change the infobox image to the Part II one? That other image is more up-close and it's already in use on Naruto's Rasengan section. We have two images of the same technique at up-close view, but I'd like to have the same one being used as both an infobox image and in a character's technique section. Doesn't really matter what image, but it can't be either or. SSJ2AJB 23:25, September 28, 2014 (UTC) The Last Naruto used a Fire Release: Rasengan in the movie.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 16:25, December 13, 2014 (UTC) "Orange"-Colored Rasengan Just a nitpick of a trivia point in the article. It's actually yellow, as Naruto's chakra is yellow. See, in the manga Rasengan is yellow (well, Kishi has been known to switch between yellow and the anime's blue in color pictures), and this can be seen in some covers and WSJ digital colored editions. 698 is NOT the only time he has produced a Rasengan of that color in the manga. What the yellow/orange Rasengan in the movie can be attributed to is left to interpretation, but I think they were literally just trying to be closer to Kishimoto's intentions with its color. In any case, regardless of the movies, in the manga it is yellow because it is yellow, not because of Kurama. Make of that what you will. --ScruffyC (talk) 15:39, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :This. Naruto's default Rasengan is canonically yellow because his chakra is. It's orange when it's mixed with Kurama's chakra and mostly red when there's more of Kurama's chakra. Same shit with his cloak.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:17, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::The hell does the base color of the Rasengan have to do with it being movie one orange?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:18, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Wind Release In the Boruto chapter, when Konohamaru seals his Rasengan into the scroll, the wind kanji appears. The hand sign he uses is a one-handed tatsu/dragon. I don't have the Zai no Sho available right now, but if that seal is shown to be the Wind Release seal, should we add that Konohamaru can imbue his Rasengan with Wind chakra? • Seelentau 愛 議 09:10, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :As I thought, it's the Wind Release seal. From my understanding, this means that Konohamaru's Rasengan was indeed connected to Wind Release... • Seelentau 愛 議 12:24, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :We should mention he can, but i think it's too early to say which wind rasengan variant he's a user of. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:41, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::So Konohamaru made a Wind Release: Rasengan but without the shurikin chakra blades?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:10, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Not to be "That guy" but I think I should remark that this is a new artist and he could've just left the blades off as the Rasengan was half absorbed into the scroll after all. Having a new artist changes everything. Shock Dragoon (talk) 15:31, May 4, 2016 (UTC)